Many types of child seats are currently available in the market. Child seats are typically designed to be used in conjunction with a vehicle, such as a automobile. Child seats usually allow for the child to be seated either by utilizing the vehicle's lap and/or shoulder seat belt to secure the child to the car and seat and/or can include an internal harness to secure the child to the seat wherein the shoulder/seat belt holds the child seat in the car.
As a child gets older and begins to physically grow, he will eventually become too big to comfortably fit in his old child seat. Accordingly, sometimes it will be necessary to change sizes of seats, generally from an infant seat, to a convertible seat, to a child booster seats. The inventions disclosed herein may be suitable for use in each depending on the designs thereof.
Alternatively, it is possible that a single seat may be able to be used for multiple sized children using some of the adjustment inventions disclosed and claimed herein.
Known child seats include those having backrests, armrests, seatrests, and cushions. Some of these known child seat also have features allowing for the adjustment of the above features. However, these adjustment features are usually difficult to use.
Additionally, known child seats do not provide an easily detachable softgoods attachment for easy cleaning of the child seat fabric that come in contact with a child. Many times, a child using a child seat spills food or drink onto the child seat. By having a mechanism to easily remove the softgoods attachment, the child seat may be easily cleaned or replaced.
For these reasons, what is needed is an improved multi-adjustable child seat. Also, what is needed is a child seat with user or child adjustable features. Further, what is needed is a child seat with an easily detachable softgoods attachment.